


Don't Make a Sound

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, super family, superdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Peter hopes they don't get caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Short smutty Spideypool fic!

“Ah! Ah! Wade!” Peter yelled in ecstasy as his muscular, half-masked boyfriend slid two fingers in and out of him. 

Peter and Wade were in one of the many maze-like hallways of the Avenger’s Tower, Wade having pinned his smaller boyfriend up against the wall with a passionate kiss, seducing the boy into his current, lust-filled state.

“F-fuck, Wade!” Peter whined, “What if s-someone sees? T-told you not to be risky.”

“Fine then, Petey," Wade said slowly in a gravelly voice, “Why don’t you tell me to stop, huh? Go ahead, tell me you don’t want my fingers thrusting into your tight little hole. If you’re so worried about your dads finding out, tell me not to drop to my knees and suck the life out of you through your cock.”

Peter moaned wantonly as the larger man sunk to his knees, staring up at Peter’s fucked-out expression.

“I hear someone coming!” Wade whispered frantically.

Peter snapped to attention and listened. It sounded like two or three men having a conversation walking this way. “Dammit, Wade! Get us out of here!” he whisper-yelled.

“No time, baby boy. Come on!” Deadpool said, pulling his lover into a supply closet just as the men turned the corner.

Peter was pressed up against the inside of the door of the small closet with Wade right behind him. He listened, waiting for the two men to pass. Except they didn’t.

“Tony, listen,” was heard through the door, “we need to talk about your attitude when we’re out in the field.”

“Ya know what, Capsicle, I don’t have time for this right now. I’m in the middle of-“ Tony continued on, describing his latest experiment with an heir of superiority, explaining how important it was and how he needed to be tending to it right this very moment.

“Fuck,” Peter breathed, recognizing his fathers’ voices. Peter had heard arguments like these at least once a week. They always got over it within a few hours and everything was peaches again. But Peter knew how long those two hardheads could go at it.

The sticky situation had apparently given Wade an idea. While Peter was distracted listening, Wade slipped one arm around his baby boy’s shoulders, the other, lube covered hand moved down to Peter’s ass, pressing until they were grazing his hole.

“Wade! What the hell are you doing?!” the boy whispered, frantically.

“Shhh,” Wade said, putting his clean hand over the smaller man’s mouth, “You don’t want daddies to hear, do you?” Without further warning, he pushed his fingers into Peter’s ass, thrusting slowly as he worked the boy up. Peter’s barely contained whimpers were muffled by Wade’s hand as the merc thrust his finger faster, curling them to try to find his sweet spot.

“Hush, baby. You know how good your dad’s hearing is. Do you want them to find us? Do you want them to know how much you love bending over and taking it from me? Wanna show them what a slut you are for my fingers? Oh god. What would they say if they heard you moaning for cock? Begging me for it?”

Peter’s eyes were brimmed with tears from embarrassment, arousal, and blinding pleasure. He was bent forward, Wade leaned over him as his unrelenting fingers finally hit just the right angle to have Peter seeing stars, biting the scarred man’s hand to keep from screaming out.

“Oh, fuck,” the larger man sighed, “That’s right, baby, take it.” Wade didn’t let up, abusing the boy’s prostate while he worked at his own pants, freeing his hard member. The mercenary grabbed a small bottle of lube from one of his suit pockets (always come prepared!) and slathered it over his dick. He slowly removed his fingers, causing Peter to whimper quietly, before lining up. He slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed into the younger. Peter had to bite on his own tongue to keep from letting out a loud, wanton moan. “Let it out,” Wade whispered roughly, “why don’t you show them who you really call daddy?” 

Arguing could be heard from the other side of the door as Wade set a brutal pace, pounding into Peter’s ass, one hand pulling the boy back by the hip with each thrust. Tears leaked out of the boy’s eyes as he was overcome by pleasure, frustrated and unable to voice his cries of ecstasy.  
As Wade’s pleasure climbed, he reached around to grab Peter’s cock, jerking in time with is punishing thrusts. 

Peter began climaxing as Wade’s thrusts were growing erratic. At the feel of his boyfriend’s come in his hand, Wade lost it, pushing Peter up against the door as he filled the boy’s ass with his come.

“Steve, can we talk about this later? I just need to get this damn tool so I can finish-“ Tony opened the door to the closet, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as his son and Deadpool came tumbling out onto the floor.

“Um,” Wade said, looking up, still buried in Peter’s ass, “Hey, super dads. So… you probably have some questions.”

“Get out!!!” Tony roared as Steve stared openmouthed at the spectacle.

“You mean out of the tower? Or out of him?” the snarky merc said, motioning to the mortified boy below him.

“OUT!!!”

“Alright, got it!” Wade jumped up, quickly fastening his pants as he ran down the hallway, “Bye, Petey. Catch ya later! Love you!” he threw over his shoulder with a wave. 

Both men’s eyes fell to their son, sitting on the floor having pulled his pants back on. “Um,” the boy said, looking up at his fathers, “I can explain?”

“You can explain?” the inventor screeched, “How the- why? What- when the fuck?! Mother of-!”

“Son,” Captain America sighed, rubbing his temples, “please go to your room so I can calm your father down before he has an arc-reactor attack.”

Peter hopped up and sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could, hearing Tony yell behind him, “This isn’t over, young man! God dammit, Steve! Why us? And JARVIS, get the damn cleaning bots up here!”


End file.
